Maybe You Could Change My Life, Too
by littledhampir15
Summary: Tony Stark gets the surprise of his life in Christina, a California party girl who turns his world upside down. Until she meets Steve Rogers.
1. Upended

**Chapter One: Upended**

"So, if we put this to use here, then-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark, but there's a young woman here to see you."

Tony frowned. "Who is she, Jarvis?"

"I'm not sure, sir. She says her name is Christina and that she won't leave without speaking to you."

Tony raised his eyebrows and glanced at Bruce, who nodded. "Alright, send her up. Thanks, Jarvis." He nodded to Bruce. "Be right back."

"I'll keep working on this," he replied, without looking up from the program.

Tony started walking downstairs, when he was stopped by Pepper. "There's a girl outside..."

"Yep. I'm going to see what she wants."

Pepper nodded. "Good."

The elevator opened, and the young woman stepped out. She had thick-rimmed glasses; long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes, highlighted by thick rings of black eyeliner; her lips were tinted red and set in a thin line. She was wearing blue jeans, a black tank top, and a black sweat jacket.

"Tony Stark?" she held out her hand.

"Yes," he replied, shaking her hand. "And you're Christina...?"

"Call me Chrissi." she replied.

"Ah." He nodded and motioned for her to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink, Miss...?"

"No, thank you. And it's Stark."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Your last name is Stark?"

She nodded. "That's why I'm here. I...I'm your sister."

"My sister."

"Yes. Well, half-sister."

Tony studied her. "What is it you want? I'm not giving you any money. You'll have to come back tomorrow with a better scheme." he said sarcastically.

Christina frowned. "I know it's unbelievable, but I'm not lying."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe-"

"No. I don't. I already figured you'd take some convincing." She reached into her purse and pulled out a folder. Handing it to Tony, she said, "That's my birth certificate, my driver's license, child support checks from your father, and a paternity test, further proving that we have the same father."

Tony studied her license. "You're only nineteen. How did you get to New York from..." he searched the paper, "LA?"

"I drove."

"You drove?"

"I don't have the money to fly."

Tony looked at the paternity test. "...how long have you known...?"

"That I had a brother or that my brother is you?"

"...Both."

"As long as I can remember, and a few months. In that order."

Tony looked at her skeptically. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Christina leaned forward. "When I was six, a man came to my house to talk to my mother. He brought pictures of a little boy and a circuit board, a little boy and an engine." She pulled them out. "That's you, isn't it?"

Tony said nothing.

"He made it clear that you were his favorite, the special one, the golden child. My mother would write him letters, sent him pictures of my publications, my report cards. Nothing was good enough. He told me I'd never be as smart as you. This-" she jabbed one of the photos with her red fingernail-"was what I had to do to get his approval. And even then it wasn't enough. I'd never even met you and I was living in your shadow."

Ignoring that, Tony asked, "Where is your mother now?"

A spasm of pain crossed her face. "She's dead. She died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry," said Tony. "Is that why wanted to find out who your brother is?"

She nodded. "She told me it was okay, if I wanted to look for you now. In the past, if I ever mentioned you or your father, she would get angry, yell at me to forget it. But I couldn't. When you're five and all the other kids have a dad and you don't, you can't forget it."

"How did you find me?"

"Google. It was easy. I never even knew your name, and I went to boarding school most of my life, so I barely knew anything about Stark Towers or Iron Man. People gave me weird looks, asked questions, but I didn't think...I thought she would've told me. My mom said it was just a coincidence, and that's what I believed. Then when she died, I searched the name she gave me. Tony Stark. And there you were."

Tony smirked. "And am I everything you ever wanted in a big brother?" he said sarcastically.

Christina regarded him seriously. "Well, you're certainty not stupid. Or gullible. So I supposed that's a start."

Tony said nothing, and studied her papers again.

"Don't you have some fabulous machine that can prove that those papers aren't fake?" she asked.

"Of course I can. Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?" Jarvis answered. Christina jumped. Taking no notice, Tony said, "Tell the big guy I'll be back in a moment."

"Of course sir." replied Jarvis.

"...another one of your toys?" asked Christina.

"Actually, yes."

She smirked. "And given your message to the 'big guy'-Dr. Banner?-I'm assuming this visit is over."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "How do you know it's-"

"Oh, I found plenty of stories online about the Avengers. I saw it on the news, too. I saw everything that happened here, but I've got questions and you've got the answers I want. Another reason to come and find you."

Tony stared at her, then held up the folder. "May I hold onto these for a bit?"

"Of course."

Tony studied her. "Where are you staying now?"

"At a friend's. Fifth and Lexington."

"Can you come back tomorrow morning?"

Christina smiled and stood up. "I'll be here at nine."

Once more, she held out her hand. Tony shook it, then led her to the elevator.

"Thank you for your time." she said, just before the doors closed.

Tony walked back to the room where Dr. Banner were working on the Iron Man suit. Bruce looked at him questioningly.

"You look like your world's just been upended. Who was that?"

Tony glanced at him, then said, "My sister."

Bruce frowned. "You have a sister?"

"Apparently." He handed him the folder. "I told her to come back in the morning." He nodded towards the folder. "What do you think?"

"...Tony, I think these are legitimate."

Tony sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Bruce shrugged.

"So, what now?" Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged again. "It's up to you, ultimately. But you should at least give her a chance. Where's her mother?"

"Dead."

"Then you really should take her in." Tony stared at him. "Look, she just lost her mom, she's never had a father figure, then she finds out she's got a famous older brother. Her life has been upended too. She's just looking for her family."

"I suppose."

Bruce glanced at his watch. "I've got to get back to S.H.E.I.L.D. You better start explaining this to Pepper."

Tony sighed.

Pepper, too, suggested taking Christina in. "Tony," she said, touching his arm, "I know it's a lot for you to take in...but I know you'll be a great older brother."


	2. Under My Wing

**Chapter Two: Under My Wing**

"Hello again," said Christina the next morning, this time wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. "Can I have my driver's license back now?"

"Here," Tony handed her the folder. "You want a drink?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

Tony studied her. "You're not lying about this."

It sounded more like a question then a statement.

Christina nodded slowly. "I'm telling you the truth."

Tony stared at her for a minute. "Here's the way I see it. Your mom's death set the ball rolling, you tried to find your father, your brother, the answers you wanted. But why did you come here?"

Christina shrugged. "I thought you deserved to know you had a half sister living across the country."

Tony glared. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" she stood up. "I've told you nothing but the truth-"

"All of it?"

"Maybe I don't have an ulterior motive! Maybe I just want to have a family!"

There was silence. Christina took a deep breath.

"I know my story is unbelievable. And I know it's corny and cliche, but...I wanted to find you because..." she looked down. "...you're all I have left..."

Tony looked at her curiously as she tried to inconspicuously wipe her eyes. "...How long are you staying in New York?"

"I don't know," she said. "I only have my friend's apartment for a few days until she comes back. After that..." she shrugged.

"You can stay here." Tony said.

Christina looked up at him. "R-really?"

Tony nodded.

She frowned. "How much-" she began skeptically.

"Nothing."

"I can stay here for free?" she asked, incredulous.

Tony nodded again.

"Why...?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "You're my sister."

The look on her face showed how grateful she was; she had not been expecting this. "Thank you."

Tony shrugged. "Come on sis, let me show you around. Then we can go get your stuff so you can move in."

Pepper smiled at her. "You must be Christina. I'm Pepper."

Christina nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay," she said, suddenly shy.

Pepper smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Alright alright, come on," said Tony, steering his sister away.

"So are you two dating, or is she just your bedtime buddy?" Christina whispered when Pepper was out of earshot.

Tony smirked. "What would you know about bedtime buddies?"

"Enough to know a pair when I see one."

Tony laughed. "Clever."

"And this," he said, leading her into the room he and Dr. Banner had been working on only a day ago, "is my favorite toy."

"Whoa..." Christina stared in awe at the Iron Man suit. Then she looked up excitedly. "Do I get to meet the rest of the Avengers?"

Tony smiled at the look on her face; she looked like a child. "I suppose you will, eventually."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Then she blushed.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "So, you want to know what really happened a few months ago?"

"Yes."

Tony pulled up the graphics of all the Avengers' information, including footage from the Chituari attack, and information on Thor and Loki. Tony pointed them out first.

"That's Thor, god of thunder, with his crazy adopted brother Loki, god of mischief. Everything that happened was pretty much his fault. He's a bit of a diva."

Christina studied Loki's picture. "I'm sure he's not crazy. He's probably just...severely misunderstood."

"Enough to try and rule Earth?"

"People lash out when they feel misunderstood and angry. They do something crazy, rebellious. I did." She tucked her long hair behind her ear, revealing four studs.

"On the 'lashing out' scale, I think getting piercings is notably lower than killing 80 people in two days."

Christina smiled. "I know. It's just an example." Then she frowned. "Where are they now?"

"Back in there own galaxy. Loki is under strict surveillance...but I have no doubt he'll stir up trouble again soon."

Christina nodded as Tony continued pointing out the Avengers.

"That's Agent Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, and Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye-you wanna talk about bedtime buddies, there you go-and Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, and finally, Mr. Star-Spangled Banner, Steve Rogers."

Christina looked at him closely, and odd expression on her face. "That's Captain America...the guy our...dad found in ice?" She stammered on the words "our dad".

"Yep. Sometimes I think he should've stayed there."

"Oh, stop." she said, smiling. "He's part of the team, isn't he? He wouldn't have been called to be part of the Avengers if he didn't have something to offer."

"Yeah, but sometimes I think Nick Fury's got more than an eye missing in his head."

Christina rolled her eyes, then looked back to the footage of Captain America, the "before" and "after" pictures. "I'd like to meet him..." she said softly.

As news of Tony's little sister had spread, the Avengers slowly showed up, one by one, to meet her before S.H.E.I.L.D got wind of the news. She had met Natasha, Hawkeye (and his younger sister, Sam, whom Christina immediately became friends with), and Bruce Banner.

Tony and Christina became close almost instantly, as if they'd known each other their entire lives instead of only a exchanged brother/sister banter day in and day out, to the point where they could finish each other's sentences, but they had their arguments. Christina would rather discuss what to do, not how to do it, and she found it hard to sit still. This was often a source of conflict. Today, for example, they were arguing so loudly that they didn't hear a visitor's approaching footsteps.

"If you'd just sit still and focus-"

"I am focusing!"

"No you aren't. That's the wrong wire. Christina, that's the wrong-"

There was the sound of something being smashed, and Christina exclaimed, "Damn it, Tony!" She stormed out, literally running straight into the person waiting outside.

Christina slipped, but he caught her, one arm around her shoulders and another on her waist, and she looked up at him in awe.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine-"

They got lost staring at each other for a moment, not noticing that Tony had walked in on them until he stopped and said, "Oh hell no."

They both blushed as he set Christina up right, and held out his hand. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"C-Chrissi Stark," she stammered, blushing and shaking his hand.

"Oh dear God," mumbled Tony, pulling his sister away from him. "Why are you here, Rogers?"

Steve tore his eyes away from Christina and composed himself, handing Tony a manilla folder.

"Loki?" asked Tony.

"Loki."

"What's he up to now?" asked Christina.

Frowning at the papers, Tony said, "Run along and play now, little sister."

"But I want to help-"

"Go." he said, mussing her hair. She swatted his hand away, pouting. "Fine," she mumbled resentfully, walking away.

When she was out of earshot, Tony stepped closer to Steve and said in a low, threatening voice, "Don't go near her. Don't touch her. Don't look at her, don't even think about her. Don't even think about thinking about her."

"I wasn't-"

"If there's nothing else, Rogers, you can go. I've got some homework to do." Tony talked over him at normal volume.


	3. Old Fashioned Love

**Chapter 3: Old-Fashioned Love**

"Hey there, Captain."

Steve looked up. Christina was standing outside of Stark Towers, a cigarette perched between her fingers and a small smile on her face.

"I know my brother's absolutely insufferable. I was gonna go for a walk, get away from him for a bit. Care to join me?"

Steve nodded, looking skeptically at the cigarette. "Sure. I'd love to."

They walked in silence for a bit, sneaking the occasional glance at each other. Steve spoke first.

"I heard you came all the way from California."

"Mhm."

"Where?"

"Los Angeles."

"...What's it like there?"

Christina frowned slightly. "Bright. And warm. I lived in the skievier part of town, which sucked. But sometimes I'd go to the beach, just to stare at the water, marvel at the clear air, you know?"

Steve looked at her curiously. "You can't get much clean air with those." he nodded towards the cigarette.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed, taking a long drag. "I'd leave those home if I wanted the fresh air."

"Does your brother know you smoke?"

Christina smirked. "Yes. He saw me walking back with a pack in my hand. He told me I couldn't smoke inside-messed with the machines and the building's clean energy rep. Which is fine. More of an excuse to leave for a while."

"He's not...so...bad..." Steve tried to stammer out.

Christina grinned. "Yes, he is."

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he is," and they both laughed. They were quiet again for a few minutes, when Christina ventured, "So what's it like? Being Captain America?" she asked.

Steve frowned slightly, thinking. "Huh. I guess...I never really though about how it feels. Great, I guess. I can help people. Change people's lives."

Christina nodded. "You saved that woman's life during the alien attack. And countless others, I'm sure."

Steve shrugged. "It's just...what I do."

Christina smiled genuinely at him. "That's sweet," she said softly, touching his hand. Both of their cheeks turned pink at the sudden spark.

"...Well I...I guess I'd better start heading back," said Christina sheepishly.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Well..." she smiled and gave him a little wave. "See you." she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

"Would you...would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?"

Christina smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I...I'll meet you here?" Christina knew full well that her brother did not like Steve Rogers.

"Yeah, yeah, around...say six?"

"Sure."

Steve grinned, and Christina stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Bye," she whispered, walking away.

Later, Christina was in her room, trying to find a suitable outfit.

What does one wear on a date with Captain America? she thought, when Tony knocked.

"Hey," she said. "Finished with your homework?"

"Homework is never done."

"What's Loki up to now?"

"None of your business." Tony smirked. "Where are you off to?"

"Out." replied Christina.

"Out where?"

"To a place."

"With?"

"A person."

Tony laughed. Christina smiled and started applying her makeup.

"Seriously though, where are you going?" he asked.

"I told you. I'm going out. I have a date."

"With who?" Tony asked again.

Christina looked in the mirror, decided that the skirt and tank top were good enough, and replied coyly "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would." said Tony as she walked past him, to the elevator.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Christ, Christina, who are you going out with?"

Christina grinned. "Steve Rogers."

The last thing she saw before the elevator doors closed was Tony's incredulous expression.

"Hey there, Captain," said Christina, smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied. "You...you look beautiful."

She blushed. "I clean up good, don't I?"

Steve smiled, nodded, and offered her his arm.

Christina smiled and took his arm. "So where are we going? Please tell me it's not shawarma."

Steve laughed. "No, it's not shawarma."

"Good. I'm sick of the stuff."

"It's this little place I know, not too far from here..."

"Sounds like a plan." said Christina, holding his arm tightly.

The diner was just a few blocks away. The entire way to their table, Christina and Steve kept sneaking glances at each other, blushing when one caught the other.

"So...what did you tell your brother...about tonight?"

"The truth, of course. I told him I had a date."

"Did you tell him...with whom?"

"I might've mentioned it just before the door closed in his face, yeah."

Steve choked on his food.

Christina raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, Cap. I won't let scary Iron Man hurt you." She poked him playfully.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve asked curiously.

"I just...this must be so strange for you. It's a different America than the one you once lived in."

Steve nodded. "It is different. It's...it's crazy, the technology, the science. But the people are the same, really."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. People are still just as...mindless." She took a sip of her drink.

"I wouldn't say mindless. Not all of them, anyway."

She shrugged. "I suppose. I don't have much faith in people to begin with."

Steve frowned. "Why not?"

"I just..." Christina shook her head. "I've seen too many heartless people to be giving with my own."

Steve looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"But anyway," Christina continued, her expression clearing, "about the new technology. Have you ever been to the Apple store? It's insane. We have to go there later."

They finished their dinner; then, as Christina promised, the walked into the Apple store, as Steve marveled at the touch screens, the tablets, and Siri.

By now, it was almost 9 o'clock. Sometime after they'd left the diner, their hands had wormed into each other's. Steve and Christina were laughing over some thing or another when Steve noticed the time.

"I suppose I should take you home now..."

"Yeah..."

They looked at each other sheepishly. Then Steve hailed a cab, which took them to Stark Towers.

Outside, they paused to look at each other. "Christina?" Steve asked softly. "Yes?" She replied, just as softly.

He looked in her eyes, searchingly. "Can I kiss you?"

Christina blushed and looked at him seriously. "I thought you'd never ask."

He cupped her face with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Well?" She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you waiting for, Cap?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed softly and tightened her grip on him, as if he were her lifeline.

"Rogers, if you don't get the hell off my sister I will kick you in the star spangled balls."

They jumped apart, and Tony grabbed Christina's arm. "Get inside." he hissed, dragging her upstairs.

"Ow, Tony, ow-"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you, I had a date-"

"But why with him?" Tony's face was contorted with utter fury. "You know I don't like him-"

"So just because someone pisses you off, that means I can't date him?"

"Actually, yes, it does."

Christina yanked her arm out of Tony's grip and stormed towards the bar. He'd been drinking, she noticed: there was a bottle of whiskey and a half-empty glass sitting on the bar.

"Tony, that's not fair." Christina took a deep breath to try to calm down and de-escalate the fight. "Look, I really, really like him, and I think he really likes me. And he's really sweet..."

"Oh God." said Tony, disgusted. "Wipe that lovesick grin off your face. It's horrifying."

Christina glared at him. "Why are you so adamant about me not dating Steve?"

"Because he's an 80 year old S.H.E.I.L.D agent!"

"He's not eighty!"

"Christina." Tony took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "Listen to me. What do S.H.E.I.L.D agents do?"

"They...get sent on missions...?"

"Yes. And make no mistake, they are dangerous people that we deal with."

"I know th-"

"These aren't your average stupid villains, ones that you see on Saturday morning cartoons, Christina-they can't be easily outsmarted and they're not afraid to hit a girl."

Christina said nothing.

"And there is a crazy, demented alien god who is just waiting to take his revenge on us for messing up his grand performance. "

Christina's eyes widened. "You...you think Loki...would come after me?"

"Oh, I know it would cross his mind. And not just his, anyone's who was trying to get to...him."

"What about you?" Christina frowned. "Couldn't they come after me trying to get to you?"

"Sure they could try. But they wouldn't do it."

"Why?"

Tony looked her in the eyes. "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Christina, though touched by the sentiment, was still thoroughly pissed off. "What makes you think he wouldn't protect me, too?" she asked softly.

Tony opened his mouth to respond, then shut it. "Alright little sister, you got me there."

Christina looked up hopefully. "Does this mean I can date Steve?"

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Fine, fine." He made a gesture of surrender. "Go ahead. But I swear to God, Christina, if he breaks your heart I will beat the patriotic shit out of him."

Christina laughed. "That's your job, big brother." She yawned.

Tony smiled at her. "Go to bed."

"Yeah..." She started to walk away, then turned back. "Oh, and Tony?"

"Hmm?"

Christina smiled. "I can protect myself. I'm not as helpless as you may think." She picked up her brother's glass of whiskey and knocked it back like it was water. And with that, she turned her back on Tony's incredulous look and went to bed.

Three weeks passed peacefully enough. If she wasn't out with Steve, Christina was at home trying to help Tony with various projects. If she wasn't doing that, she was out on her own, smoking while walking around Manhattan, trying look for her own place and a job to pay for it. Then at night, she was at Manhattan's various clubs and bars-using her name to get in underage. Sometimes she even went after dates with Steve, or took alcohol from Tony-he had enough that he wouldn't miss a bit, she reasoned. Part of her knew she was going too often-but she often managed to shut that part out.


	4. Monsters

"Steve," she whispered into the phone one night. "I know it's late but I...can you come over?"

"...Christina..." he said skeptically. Christina blushed.

"No no, not for...I just...Tony and Pepper are out at some function or another, and it's really creepy being here alone and..." Steve could hear her teether chattering through the phone. "...please can you just come?"

There was silence.

"Steve? Steve!"

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Open your door."

Christina gasped and thew open her bedroom door, throwing herself into his arms.

"Christina, you're shaking," said Steve, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm cold," she lied, burrowing her face in his shirt.

Steve smiled into her hair. "That might have something to do with the fact that you're wearing shorts."

"What, you don't like them?" Christina giggled. Steve rolled his eyes, then scooped her up.

"Steve!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you say you were hopelessly romantic?" he replied. "I think this qualifies."

"Oh, absolutely. But you should know that now I'm not letting go of you," she said as he attempted to lay her down on the bed.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nodded and pressed her lips to his, pulling him on to the bed with her.

He pulled away, smiling, and tapped her nose. "You have to go to sleep."

She pouted. "But now you're here."

"Come on..."

"Fineee..." She slid between the sheets, while he stayed above the covers. She snuggled into him, clinging to his shirt. "I need you to do something for me..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"...Stay with me while I sleep..." she murmured. "Hold me tight..."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and murmured, "What are you scared of...?"

She shut her eyes tightly and mumbled. "The nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded slowly. "I have these awful nightmares...like thrashing and twisting the sheets and screaming and getting no sleep nightmares. Sometimes I don't sleep, just have nightmares. Sometimes I do neither, just float in and out on consciousness. Monsters come out in the dark, Steve, don't you know?"

He held her tighter. "I do know," he said softly. "But what monsters could possibly be chasing after you?"

She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Monsters that are good at hiding." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I need you...to hold me when they come."

Steve nodded and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

She smiled, murmured "goodnight" and snuggled into him.

It didn't take long for the terrors to start. She would cry and toss and turn and whimper and mumble unintelligibly, and the whole time, Steve held her.

He didn't even hear that they were home until he heard Tony open the door quietly.

"Tony-"

"Get the hell out of my sister's room, Rogers. Christina-"

"She's sleeping!" Steve hissed.

Tony was exasperated. "What the hell are you doing-"

"She asked me to-"

"She asked you?"

"Yes, she-"

"Why?"

"Because of her nightmares!" Steve whisper-shouted. Tony paled.

"She...has nightmares?" he asked. Steve nodded.

"She asked me to come over so she wouldn't be alone, okay? She made it absolutely clear that that was the only reason. When I got here, she...she asked me to hold her when the monsters came for her."

Tony was quiet. "This is the first you've heard about this...?"

Steve nodded. "She told me she had trouble sleeping, but...she never told me it was this bad. She keeps crying..."

"Crying?"

"Yeah..."

Christina shifted in her sleep and whimpered. "T-tony..." she mumbled. "Steve...no..." Steve got to her first.

"Shh, baby...it's okay...I'm here..." he murmured, stroking her hair. Tony sat at the edge of the bed, watching curiously.

"...I know you want to kill me for being here," said Steve, "But I couldn't just...say no to her."

"You could've."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why?"

"...Because I'm falling for her."

Tony stared at him, dumbfounded.

"...I know you don't approve of us, and I didn't expect you to..." said Steve softly. "But don't think for a second that I'd let Loki or anyone else hurt her."

Tony looked at him seriously. "Let's get one thing straight Rogers. You treat her right, make her happy, it's fine by me. But if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you, very slowly."

Steve nodded just as seriously. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

Tony looked from him to his sister. "I'll hold you to that, Rogers. You can go now...I'll take it from here."

Steve shook his head. "I promised her I'd stay."

"Steve. Please. Go. Now."

There was something about Tony Stark calling him "Steve" and not some joke about "Captain" or just "Rogers" that told him he was serious, so he simply nodded and left.


End file.
